


El Rastro

by Evil_Fingers



Series: A Través de la Niebla [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasía Oscura, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: Un rastro es todo lo que Valiant necesita para hacer su trabajo. Es el mejor, pero ningún grupo de cazadores le quiere en su escuadra. Nadie querría a alguien cómo él.Eso no le impedirá seguirlo cuando nadie más se atreve a hacerlo.





	1. Primera Parte

El cuervo rojo alzó el vuelo momentos antes de que el pantano se viese sacudido por un intenso temblor.

Su graznido agudo fue lo último que escuchó Valiant antes de que sus pies perdieran equilibrio mientras se enfrentaba a aquel terraplén, al borde un sendero inscrito en la tierra por las marcas de pies trazadas tras centenares de años recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo trayecto. Para el muchacho —demasiado mayor para ser llamado chico, pero demasiado joven para haberse ganado el titulo de hombre— aquella era su primera vez en el pantano, y no estaba resultando ser memorable. No al menos en el buen sentido.

Terminó de culo sobre el duro suelo, quejándose de dolor en las posaderas, mientras el temblor se reproducía, dejando un eco tras de sí. Por si acaso, se pegó con el cuerpo al tronco de un árbol caído, arrepintiéndose en cuanto notó la viscosidad que se adhería a sus ropas. Otro cuervo, o quizás el mismo de antes, voló sobre él, parecía burlarse con los graznidos cortos que emitía.

—Que asco… —se quejó mientras trataba de quitarse parte de la viscosidad de encima.

Algo había encontrado su muerte contra aquella ennegrecida corteza con olor a ceniza, algo lo suficientemente grande cómo para haber dejado una mancha roja y húmeda que ahora decoraba su camisa de algodón, y que haría pareja con la mugre de sus pantalones de cuero o el barro que iba arrastrando en su bota desde hacia kilómetros. Respiró hondo, miró a su alrededor, y después se centró en comprobar el estado del arnés. No comprendía cómo no se había roto antes de su primera caída. Se restregó las sucias manos contra las perneras del pantalón y observó sus palmas cortadas y sudadas. Allí dónde la piel estaba alzada, había pequeños regueros de sangre que ardían de escozor, el mismo que sentía en el lado derecho de la cadera, donde pronosticaba la aparición de una laceración de tamaño importante. Varios metros atrás, había tenido un desagradable encuentro con una cráter roja que había silbado a escasos centímetros de su oreja, su bífida lengua acariciando el lóbulo en un beso que podría haber sido letal. No había movido ni un músculo, si lo hubiera hecho, la serpiente no se lo habría pensado ni un instante, se habría abalanzado contra él y la bestia a la que trataba de despistar, no habría importando más. Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que terminaba en el suelo, esperaba que no se volviera una costumbre.

Cuando el reptil se había alejado de él, se apresuró a liberar la prótesis que había quedado atascada en el barro. La pata de palo estaba asquerosa, pero intacta. La correa era otro cantar. Se había desgarrado, y el arnés que anclaba la pata de palo a la parte superior, dónde estaba su rodilla, se había desprendido. Demasiado tiempo de uso y poco mantenimiento. De estar presente el abuelo, le habría propinado una buena colleja. Tuvo que rebuscar en su morral hasta encontrar un cordel de esparto que usó para remachar de forma temporal la sujeción. La pata quedó de nuevo unida a su pierna. Tosco pero efectivo. Sin perder tiempo se arrastró por el suelo de fango hasta el tocón más próximo que no estuviera manchado y, usándolo de apoyo, logro ponerse en pie. Un obstáculo menos que saldar hasta que el pantano entero empezó a sacudirse, haciendo rebotar al muchacho de roca en roca y de árbol en árbol por el terraplén hasta aquel a cuyo pie estaban esparcidos los intestinos de algo que en otro tiempo había estado vivo. Parte de aquel amasijo de carne estaba ahora pegado a la punta de su bota mientras caminaba a trompicones por la superficie poco sólida del pantano, en busca de palos, ramas y piedras. Había robles en las proximidades, enormes y torcidos cuerpos con capas de musgo y suciedad en sus robustos armazones. Tal vez en otros tiempos, cuando los ancianos de los pueblos clamaban que aquello no era un pantano, hubo verdor en aquellas tierras, pero a Valiant le costaba creer que todo aquello que abarcaba su vista hubiera sido antaño un valle rebosante de vida. A menudo se encontraba a si mismo poniendo en duda las leyendas, cuentos e historias que contaban los hombres de más edad. Ni siquiera ellos habían conocido otra cosa que el pantano en aquellas lindes.

La luz del día apenas daba señales de vida sobre el firmamento, creando claroscuros sobre el sinuoso entorno de charcos negros, barrizales y pequeños seres vivos que se movían entre las sombras, acechando al extraño, ocultándose del ojo ajeno del depredador que se alzaba en la cúspide de la cadena de la estupidez; el hombre, ese ser inconsciente que siempre se tropezaba con las mismas piedras. En este caso, era un muchacho alto, joven y sucio, con la cara llena de barro, una pata de palo y únicamente su desbordante tozudez cómo arma contra las adversidades del terreno. Aún no había llegado tan lejos en su viaje cómo para alcanzar el corazón mismo del pantano, pero ya en la periferia moverse estaba resultando ser un calvario. El terreno era irregular, resbaladizo y blando en aquellos parches de tierra donde la humedad y el agua de las lluvias se habían asentado en forma de charcos de lodo y suciedad. La luz del sol escaseaba y los mosquitos, algunos del tamaño de garbanzos duros, aleteaban a su alrededor, creando una sinfonía de molestos zumbidos que vaticinaban dolorosas picaduras durante las noches.

No sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaría desplazarse hasta las lindes del sur, allá dónde le habían contado que existía un único y rudimentario camino, señalizado por huesos, que se bifurcaba en tres opciones hacia la mitad de su sinuoso recorrido. Una de ellas bordeaba las zonas más peligrosas y ejercía de guía a los pobres incautos que se habían aventurado al interior de aquella trampa sin escapatoria. El segundo le haría volver dando un rodeo, hasta el punto de partida, dónde se hallaría a salvo en un lugar conocido simplemente cómo La Comarca. El tercero, aquel que encontraría señalizado con una calavera pintada de negro, era el Sendero de los Nigromantes, y ese era el que el chico andaba buscando con ahínco, rastreando su ubicación por las señales dejadas en la zona por diversas partidas de hombres que se habían adentrado allí antes que él. Hombres más fuertes, más habilidosos, portadores de espadas y otras armas, grandes grupos que podían caminar sobre dos piernas sin renquear. Él, únicamente tenía a mano lo que llevaba en el morral, sus dagas, algunos cuchillos, un tosco silbato atado al cuello, y una determinación capaz de tumbar montañas.

El tiempo, bien preciado en su situación, corría en su contra conforme las horas pasaban lentamente, acercándole a pasos de gigante hacia el atardecer. Tarde o temprano, el Aullador haría acto de presencia y, si no estaba preparado para ese entonces, podría darse por muerto. Eran bestias enormes, sigilosas en demasía si esta era comparada con su tamaño, capaces de seguir una presa durante días si sabían que sería sencilla de atrapar. En esta ocasión, él. El sudor le corría por las sienes mientras se esmeraba en trabajar con furia sobre la madera con uno de los tres cuchillos que llevaba en el morral. Maldiciones salían en voz baja de sus labios mientras su trabajo iba cogiendo forma, de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia las alturas, echando cortos vistazos a lo poco que se veía del cielo.

Solamente le quedaban unas pocas horas… unas pocas…

 

—… con unas pocas horas y vuestra habilidad, podréis fabricar una trampa consistente y muy efectiva. Pero para ello primero tenéis que ser conscientes de vuestro entorno, empaparos de él, ver las disponibilidades al alcance de vuestras manos. Debéis discernir con rapidez aquello con lo que contáis y podéis usar cómo arma y lo que no sirve para nada.

El hombre mayor se inclinó para coger dos ramas del suelo. Una de ellas corta y robusta, la otra alargada y maleable. Sopesó el peso de ambas sobre sus callosas palmas y se las mostró a los niños que le acompañaban. Los pequeños se apelotonaron a su alrededor, estirando los cuellos para mirar con atención lo que les estaba mostrando.

—¿Cuál creéis que es mejor para fabricar un arma, y cual es más indicada para ser usada cómo parte de una trampa?

La opinión de los niños estaba dividida y discutían entre ellos quien tenía razón y quien «era un zopenco inútil», como había gritado uno de ellos. El anciano esperó con paciencia a que se calmaran los ánimos y entonces habló en dirección a su nieto, el único que no había elegido aún.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mejor?

—No lo sé, no has dicho para que trampa.

El viejo sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. Todo depende de lo que necesitéis. ¿De qué os serviría una trampa de nudo corredizo contra un oso? Ahora os contaré algunas historias de caza para que veáis que tipos de trampas se pueden usar para...

 

Tras varios parpadeos rápidos, Valiant regresó al presente. Atardecía. Era la hora predilecta de los aulladores para atacar, cuando las presas empezaban a perder el apoyo de la luz solar, pero aun permanecía la huella de su calor. Las bestias eran capaces de encontrar aquel rastro de la misma forma que Valiant podría hacerlo con ellas.

Espió a través de los juncos entre los que se había escondido. No consiguió verlo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera ahí. Respiró despacio, cerrando los ojos y escuchando con atención, tratando de captar algún sonido fuera de lo normal. El pantano enmudeció de repente. Valiant abrió los ojos con el corazón golpeando su pecho como un corcel desbocado. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se inclinó, vigilando el terreno frente a él con atención. El viento, que había estado a su favor, cambió de dirección sólo unos segundos antes de que una forma oscura saltara sobre él.

Un grito escapó de su garganta. El impacto le lanzó de espaldas al suelo, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Algo denso y húmedo mojó su rostro, eran babas y una espuma sanguinolenta que escapaban de las fauces y los orificios nasales del monstruo. Ambos gruñeron, casi al unisono. El aullador pesaba más de lo que había pensado. Le costó empujarle hacia el costado y ver que de las estacas que había ocultado entre los juncos, tres se habían partido, podridas por dentro. La cuarta había encontrado el hueco blando entre las costillas del animal, matándole al instante. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de como había dependido su vida de la suerte.

No se entretuvo más. Ahora tenía la tranquilidad de saber que el depredador ya no iba tras él, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo. Retomó el rastro al paso más rápido que se creía capaz de aguantar.

 

Se encontró con el camino anegado por las lluvias que unos días atrás habían desbordado los pequeños embalses. Las huellas que seguía estaban enterradas bajo el peso del agua y el lodo, sin posibilidad de rescate. Había perdido la pista. Agotado y derrotado, tras horas de caminata, se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol. La cabeza le latía y los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo. Sacó un trozo de cecina del morral y la mordisqueó, mientras su mente zumbaba como una colmena de abejas. Tenía que recuperar el rastro, tenía que encontrar la forma de seguir…

 

—… herrero, molinero, zapatero, incluso tabernero. Hay montones de oficios nobles y que siempre hacen falta. En la granja de tu padre nunca sobran manos, y no hay nada que ayude más a la comunidad que poner un plato sobre la mesa, así que… ¿por qué ese empeño en ser cazador de monstruos? No sirve de nada, ya está el Manto Púrpura para encontrar lo que se busca, nadie más los persigue.

—¡Pero ellos no siempre los cazan! —protestó enérgicamente el niño —. A veces se quedan alrededor de la aldea meses y todos tienen miedo, y no pueden hacer bien su trabajo. Si yo cazara a los monstruos, también sería útil para la comunidad, podrían trabajar sin miedo...

—Siempre que el monstruo no te coma primero, claro esta —le interrumpió con gravedad el abuelo.

Valiant se paró, frunció el ceño y se agachó para otear el suelo en busca de huellas de patas. Nada. Maldita sea.

—No me comería, yo le mataría antes —se irguió, sacudiéndose el polvo de las perneras del pantalón —. No hay más huellas, lo hemos perdido. ¡Después de lo que me costó acertarle!

—¿Y con esa perseverancia crees que vas a llegar a algún lado? Te rindes al primer obstáculo, vaya cazador… estarías mejor en la guardia.

El niño se giró, mirando a su abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, en un feo gesto que denotaba enfado ante la escasa apreciación del adulto.

—Tú siempre dices que la guardia está llena de vagos que no quieren esforzarse y de cualquiera que sepa distinguir por que extremo se sujeta una espada.

—Si, eso digo. ¿Quieres ser uno de esos? Es más fácil que encontrar ese conejo tuyo.

—¡Pero es que no se puede! No hay forma de saber por dónde se ha ido —protestó el niño con los puños cerrados y los brazos pegados a sus costado. Era igual de obcecado que una mula de carga, pero también el mejor alumno que había tenido su abuelo.

—El conejo sabe perfectamente por dónde se ha ido, ¿y tú? ¿Tú por dónde irías si fueras un conejo herido?

—Pero yo no soy un conejo.

—¿Y qué? Al menos inténtalo, demuestra que tienes una cabeza sobre los hombros que sirve para algo más que portar un sombrero.

Valiant se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mascullando entre dientes para que el anciano no pudiera reprenderle por decir palabras soeces. Empezó a repasar lo que sabía sobre conejos, esas criaturas tontas, saltarinas y asustadizas. En cuanto olían el mínimo peligro se escondían con premura en lo profundo de sus madrigueras. Se levantó y corrió hacia unos arbustos cercanos, apartando las ramas con manos y pies hasta hallar un agujero en el suelo. La pata del conejo, atravesada por su flecha, permanecía fuera. Tiró de ella sin ninguna resistencia por parte del animal y lo alzó frente a su rostro. Había muerto de miedo en la lucha para entrar en su refugio.

La mano de su abuelo se posó en su hombro. Le sonreía con orgullo.

—Eso es, un buen rastreador siempre encontrará a su presa, porque cuando no haya huellas que seguir, adivinará por dónde se marchó.

 

Valiant abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo el camino anegado. Analizó el terreno, calculó como debía verse antes de que las lluvias hicieran su destructivo trabajo. Visualizó en la imagen de su cabeza dos posibles caminos y enseguida supo cual tenía que seguir. Retorcido y oscuro, tortuoso… el camino que la mayoría de la gente evitaría sin pensárselo dos veces. Un camino por dónde las bestias y los monstruos se sentirían a sus anchas. El camino que elegiría un hombre que quiere morir. El Sendero de los Nigromantes.

Notó el amargo sabor del miedo en el fondo de la garganta mientras se internaba entre la vegetación, cada vez más espesa. No tardó mucho en encontrar una fibras atrapadas entre las ramas de un arbusto bajo. Las manipuló con los dedos, observándolas a la tenue luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles. Volvía a estar en buen camino, aunque no lo consideraba buenas noticias. El terreno era mucho más traicionero por la falta de mantenimiento, las zonas de aguas habían perdido los puentes de madera que le habrían facilitado el paso. No podía permitir que la pata se le quedara enganchada en el fango del fondo. Tendría que dar rodeos, perdería un tiempo muy valioso. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido la pierna…

 

—¡Por aquí!, tiene que estar cerca, estoy seguro.

—No lo creo, mira, está todo muy tranquilo y hace sol, mi padre dice que los monstruos nunca salen de día.

—¿Qué va a saber tu padre? Es molinero, no cazador.

—Y tu padre es granjero —replicó Karras, poniéndose de puntillas para enfrentarse a Valiant cara a cara. Por aquel entonces la diferencia de altura entre ambos era fuente constante de peleas.

—Pero a mi no me esta enseñando mi padre —Valiant saltó por encima de un tronco y sacó su arco—. Si tienes miedo no hace falta que vengas, puedo hacerlo yo sólo.

—¡No tengo miedo! Además, yo soy quien trae la espada.

—No sé para que la has traído. Le mataré antes de que se acerque, y no grites, que va a oírnos.

Un rugido le indicó a los niños que ya era demasiado tarde. El mascarrocas se lanzó contra ellos desde su escondrijo entre la maleza. Apenas pudieron apartarse de su camino, pero lograron esquivar el peligroso mordisco de sus enormes fauces. La criatura tenía patas cortas pero gruesas, y cierto parecido con una tortuga, pero era más rápida de lo que podía serlo un humano. Lo único que podía ponerles a salvo, era trepar fuera de su alcance.

Valiant saltó sobre el árbol caído, usándolo para alcanzar las ramas bajas de un haya, aupándose con la fuerza de sus brazos. Refugiado entre ellas miró desesperado hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar en que árbol se había refugiado su amigo. Karras no había tenido tanta suerte y se había visto obligado a rodar por el suelo para evitar ser pateado durante la escaramuza.

—¡Karras! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Valiant! ¡Ayúdame!

La voz provenía de un pequeño agujero en la tierra, posiblemente la madriguera abandonada de algún animal. El mascarrocas no tardó en tratar de meter la cabeza por ella y escarbar con sus patas anchas y de garras afiladas, cavando para llegar más lejos y alcanzar a su presa. Karras trataba de patearle en la nariz, pero solamente logró alcanzarle un colmillo cubierto por babas rosáceas.

Valiant apuntó con su arco y disparó, pero la flecha rebotó en el duro caparazón sin dañar ni un poco a la criatura. La punta reventó y salió disparada. Desde esa posición, era imposible herirle. Bajó del árbol de un salto y corrió hasta situarse unos metros por detrás de la criatura. Apuntó a sus patas traseras y disparó. La flecha sólo hirió superficialmente al mascarrocas, pero fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de objetivo. Valiant emprendió la huida de inmediato, demasiado rápido, sin fijarse en el terreno. Aquello fue su perdición. La arenilla que cubría el camino desestabilizó el giro que intentaba dar, y cayó en plancha sobre el suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza antes de sentir la embestida de la criatura.

El dolor estalló por todo su cuerpo, perdió el aire y sus oídos empezaron a pitar, impidiéndole escuchar nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor los minutos siguientes. La carga del monstruo le había empotrado por debajo del árbol caído. El polvo y algunos fragmentos de astillas habían cegado al mascarrocas, dándoles unos segundos de ventaja mientras se entretenía en pestañear y sacudir la cabeza.

Sacó la daga de cazador que su abuelo le había regalado y la clavó en el cuello de la criatura. La sangre le salpicó la cara. Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre si mismo. Una de las patas de la criatura le golpeó con fuerza, sacándolo de su fortuito escondite. Rodó varias veces antes de detenerse, apoyó los brazos sobre la tierra y trató de incorporarse. El intenso dolor que se disparó desde la parte baja de su pierna le indicó que eso no iba a ser posible. Se giró y vio que estaba doblada por debajo de la rodilla de manera antinatural, creyó ver que por un costado sobresalía un trozo de su propio hueso, astillado. Un velo negro cayó sobre sus ojos durante unos segundos, pero el miedo al mascarrocas le mantuvo consciente.

El monstruo se acercaba hacía él, pero a una velocidad mucho menor que antes. De la herida de su cuello manaba la sangre a borbotones. La criatura no iba a sobrevivir, pero aun podía tener tiempo de alcanzarle y llevárselo con él. Empezó a arrastrarse, apoyándose en los antebrazos, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pierna. El ruido de las pesadas pisadas se acercó poco a poco, hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito de guerra.

Karras blandía con torpeza la tosca espada, corriendo hacia el monstruo. El metal chocó contra el caparazón de la criatura, algunas chispas saltaron y la bestia se dio la vuelta con torpeza, lanzando una dentellada hacía el chico, demasiado lenta para alcanzarlo. Resollaba y de su boca caía espuma sanguinolenta. Karras continuó golpeando con la espada y saltando lejos del alcance del mascarrocas, hasta que este se desplomó sobre sus patas y dejó caer su largo cuello sobre el suelo. Sus gemidos agónicos pusieron los cabellos de la nuca de Valiant de punta. Él también se dejó caer sobre, agotado, dolorido y mareado. Escuchó que su amigo le llamaba, pero el sonido de su voz parecía venir de muy lejos. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar un poco.

 

Valiant bebió de su cantimplora para ayudarse a tragar los malos recuerdos. Su pierna había quedado tan mal, tan destrozada, que el curandero no había siquiera intentado salvarla. Fue muy duro para un niño de su edad convertirse en un lisiado, asimilar la lastima con la que la gente del pueblo le miraba, como le infravaloraban y le trataban como a alguien desvalido. Pero peor fue ver que los demás chicos, sus propios amigos, se alejaban de él poco a poco, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Sólo su abuelo siguió tratándolo como siempre, incluso si su padre no estaba feliz de que siguiera enseñándole a cazar. «Mientras tengas al menos un ojo en la cara, podrás seguir un rastro». Y eso pensaba hacer.

La oscuridad le había ganado terreno, apenas distinguía ya el suelo. La ansiedad empezó a envolverle ante la idea de no poder continuar con su búsqueda, espoleándole para ir más deprisa. Entonces, vio el fulgor del fuego. Un pequeño resplandor que se colaba entre la vegetación, con una columna muy fina de humo ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Un fuego muy pequeño, pero también muy significativo. Apretó el paso, olvidándose de lo peligroso que podía ser el terreno para una persona a la que le faltaba una pierna. Los arboles parecieron apartarse de su camino y dejar paso a los restos de una estructura fabricada por el hombre, cubierta de vegetación. Palpó la roca llena de musgo notando, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el trabajo de pulido y grabado que se le había dado. Lo limpió un poco y debajo de su mano apareció una calavera. Se apartó como si el contacto le hubiera quemado la palma.

Aquello tenía que ser un antiguo templo de nigromantes, aquellos que habían traído la ruina al mundo, que sacrificaban niños a sus oscuros dioses, que invocaban criaturas de la niebla para atormentar a la gente. Pensar que hubiera habido monstruos como esos tan cerca de su pueblo… no quería imaginar que hubiera sido de su gente si el Manto Púrpura no se hubiera alzado contra ellos y hubiese erradicado su maldad del mundo. Cualquiera que se refugiara en un lugar como ese, tenía que estar mal de la cabeza. Era preferible dormir al raso que entre aquellas derruidas construcciones.

Se adentró en la estructura, procurando no rozar las paredes, evitando con cuidado los escombros producidos por el tiempo. Dentro hacía menos frío y la humedad había remitido un poco. Sin embargo, los grabados y símbolos extraños que poblaban las paredes, le hacían sentirse tan indefenso e incomodo como en medio del pantano. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo surgiría de allí y le engulliría sin que pudiera hacer nada. Al fondo ardía el fuego y delante de él estaba, el hombre que había venido a buscar. Tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido y un trozo de tela anudado con fuerza por encima del codo. El otro brazo estaba en alto, sosteniendo una espada que brillaba bajo el metal caliente.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

La espada quedó suspendida en el aire mientras los ojos de Karras se clavaban en Valiant. El hombre escupió frente a él un trozo de cuero que había apretado con fuerza entre los dientes. Bajó la espada y señaló a Valiant con ella, su ceño tan fruncido que bajo aquella luz el sudor parecía hundirse entre las arrugas que se habían formado en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

—Buscarte, estúpido ¿ibas a cortarte el brazo, es que no piensas?

—Está gangrenado.

Valiant se acercó a él, sujetándole el brazo para examinarlo. Había dos manchas negras, una en el antebrazo y otra en la palma de la mano. Parecía tejido necrosado, pero teniendo en cuenta el pantano, cabía otra posibilidad. Sacó su viejo cuchillo y después de pasar la hoja un par de veces por el fuego, abrió la piel por encima de una de las manchas, introdujo la punta y a modo de gancho, tiró. Un gusano negro se retorció, tratando de volver a refugiarse bajo la carne. Lo arrojó al fuego, que crepitó con la misma intensidad que el brillo de desaprobación en la mirada que recibió de Karras, antes de que le extrajera el segundo gusano. Al menos, debía de darle su crédito, no había gritado.

—Y tú te ibas a cortar el brazo, vaya cazador que estas hecho.

—Bueno, yo no soy curandero, es normal que no lo supiera.

—Yo tampoco lo soy y te he salvado el brazo.

—A mi no me enseñaron tanto como a ti.

—Y aun así prefieres que tu grupo se mueva sin un rastreador experto, que llevarme a mi.

Karras desvió la mirada durante un fugaz segundo a la pata de palo, antes de clavar sus ojos en el fuego, guardando silencio. Valiant esperó, hasta que le quedó claro que no pensaba decir nada más. La furia le encendió el rostro.

—¡Te he encontrado! ¡He llegado aquí solo! ¡¿Me oyes?! Tu grupo se fue a brindar por tu espíritu a la taberna, soy el único que ha venido a buscarte ¡Aun sin pierna!

—¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!

—¡Pues estoy aquí!

—¡Pues has hecho el camino en vano!

El desconcierto chocó contra la conciencia de Valiant, reduciendo su enfado considerablemente, permitiendo que una pequeña sospecha empezara abrirse camino en su mente. «Le hemos perdido» le había dicho el segundo de Karras, y él había dado por sentado que cuando la niebla les envolvió, se había separado del grupo y desorientado. Pero, ¿podía ser que no hubiera sido así?

—¿Por qué? He venido a llevarte a casa.

—Ya no hay ninguna casa a la que deba volver.

Karras levantó lentamente su camisa, revelando en su costado derecho dos profundas marcas de colmillos. De ellas partían venas enrojecidas que empezaban a extenderse por la piel, y a su alrededor esta se tornaba del gris pálido del acero. Sólo había una criatura conocida que dejara una marca semejante. Una sierpe de la niebla. Ningún curandero podría hacer nada para detener sus efectos, tan irreversibles como la muerte.

—No… —La voz de Valiant tembló, meneó la cabeza como si su negativa pudiera alterar la situación—. El Manto Púrpura, ellos podrán hacer algo, seguro que ellos pueden curarte, si nos damos prisa…

—No podrán hacer nada.

—Eso no lo sabes, si vamos…

—¡No hay Manto Púrpura! Valiant, tú no sales al exterior, no lo has visto. La magia se muere, ya casi no queda nada. El Manto Púrpura se extingue con ella.

Valiant se dejó caer junto al fuego, la información agolpándose en su cabeza como un torrente contra una presa.

—Viniste aquí a morir.

El silencio le dio la confirmación que esperaba.


	2. Segunda Parte

Cuando Karras despertó, Valiant llevaba horas tejiendo una red con enredaderas que crecían alrededor de las ruinas. La mañana era soleada y la luz, inquieta y parpadeante, incidía sobre Valiant como un halo dorado. Las manos del chico trabajaban el material con una soltura y agilidad que se le antojó mágica. Lo hacía parecer tan fácil… con esos dedos largos y flexibles. Él, por el contrario, no tenía ni cabeza, ni manos para ese trabajo. Llevaban un trampero en el grupo, Karras era quien sacaba la espada de ser necesario y tenía que admitir que la mayoría de las veces que la desenvainaba, lo que tenía delante no era un monstruo.

Se incorporó con pesadez y pereza, notando que el entumecimiento que ayer era una ligera molestia, hoy se iba a convertir en un dolor en el trasero constante. No lo diría en voz alta, pero empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en algunas partes del cuerpo. Podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, los músculos endureciéndose con una lentitud agónica.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

La espalda de Valiant se tensó mientras dejaba que sus manos reposasen sobre la red a medio tejer, y se giró para mirarle con las cejas alzadas. La condescendencia de su mirada era peor que cualquier insulto que hubiesen intercambiado la pasada noche.

—Ya, una trampa, pero ¿para qué? Deberías volver a casa, no ponerte a cazar cosas —Karras desvió la mirada hacia el exterior, oteando entre la vegetación—. La sierpe sigue ahí fuera.

—Lo sé, soy rastreador ¿recuerdas? Y esa cosa no se preocupa lo más mínimo de disimular sus huellas, hasta un aprendiz podría seguirla.

—¿Y si sabes que está por aquí, por qué te pones a perder el tiempo con trampas? Deberías correr mientras es de día.

—Voy a cazarla.

—Estás loco.

Valiant le lanzó una mirada que contenía promesas de dolor infinito y continuó con la red sin ceder ni un poco. Le quedaba claro que no se movería de ahí por sus propios medios. La sangre de Karras hervía como el agua de una olla. Así no era cómo habían dejado habladas las cosas la noche anterior. Tonto de él, había creído que tenían un acuerdo, que Valiant había comprendido que su vida estaba en juego y era más importante que cualquier estúpido plan que hubiese urdido su mente. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado; su amigo, siempre había sido un espíritu inquieto que terminaba por salirse con la suya, tratar de razonar con él era igual a intentar mover una vaca mientras esta pastaba. Paciencia, tiempo y temple. Tres cosas que a Karras se le acababan con facilidad.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Vengarme? ¿Matarte? —ladró sin medir las palabras que salían de sus labios—. ¿No entiendes qué no quiero nada de ti? Vete a otra parte a hacerte el héroe, los dos sabemos como termina, y no quiero verlo.

Los hombros de Valiant se curvaron, la espalda encogiéndose como si estuviese lastimada. Karras estuvo apunto de pronunciar una disculpa, pero selló su boca con un rictus duro. Su entrecejo se contrajo mientras sentía que algo se estremecía dentro de su pecho. No quería tener que prestar atención a sentimientos estúpidos en aquellos momentos, no cuando había cosas más importantes en peligro. Si conseguía que se marchase y se pusiera a salvo, su odio sería un precio muy bajo que pagar.

—Quizá su sangre pueda curarte, limpiar el veneno. He oído que algunos curanderos lo hacen, cogen a la víbora que mordió, cortan su cabeza y vierten la sangre en la herida.

—Es una locura. Creí que anoche había quedado claro que tú marchabas y yo me quedaba. Valiant no me lo pongas más difícil. Te estás arriesgando en vano.

—Para mi el riesgo merece la pena, así que siento si mi presencia te molesta, pero no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Karras fijó sus ojos en la mirada de Valiant y tragó saliva. Siempre había tenido ese brillo de determinación que era como un faro en plena tormenta. Era esa forma de afrontar los retos lo que había hecho que la gente se decidiera a seguirle. Les convencía con su arrojo de que lo imposible era alcanzable. Él había sido su seguidor más leal, hasta que le falló. Valiant había perdido la pierna porque él no había sido lo bastante fuerte y ahora volvía a arriesgarse porque no había sido lo bastante prudente. Parecía que la historia estaba condenada a repetirse hasta que alguno de los feneciera, y el momento había llegado antes de lo planeado.

Una mueca de amargura tiñó el rostro de Karras de oscuridad. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de su pronta partida, y Valiant le estaba quitando su determinación a morir sin levantar más polvo en el camino, en silencio, a solas y en guerra contra el mundo. No pensaba con claridad cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Y qué va a poder hacer un invalido? La sierpe es mucho más rápida y lista que un mascarrocas. No se va dejar matar a cambio de tu otra pierna.

—Para eso tengo las trampas, ellas serán la velocidad que no tengo y si tanto te aburres, sal afuera y cava un agujero en la zona marcada, muy profundo. Seguro que eso eres capaz de hacerlo, ya sabemos lo que te gusta esconderte en agujeros.

Apretó la mandíbula con furia, pero no dijo nada. Tenía que reconocer que se lo tenía merecido. Tomó la pala del equipaje y se encaminó al exterior. Entre dos árboles pudo ver un cuadrado dibujado a base de ramitas. Clavó la pala en la tierra y la sacó a un lado, luego otra y otra. En el hueco que acababa de abrir cayó tierra de los lados, tapando prácticamente todo lo que había hecho. Emitió un gruñido bajo. Iba a ser un trabajo muy duro y largo. El sol estaba en pleno apogeo.

 

El agua fría cayó por su espalda, arrancándole un grito ahogado, haciéndole salir de su sopor de golpe. Valiant estaba arriba, en un borde del agujero, con media sonrisa en la cara y una cantimplora completamente volcada en una mano. En la otra, sostenía un cayado, que apoyaba debajo de la axila. Buscó inmediatamente la prótesis, encontrándose que en su lugar, sólo estaba el pantalón doblado y atado para que no colgara inerte.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu pata?

La sonrisa del chico vaciló en sus labios. Karras comenzó a temer que el viaje hasta allí hubiera sido más duro de lo que Valiant había querido aparentar.

—Me la he quitado. Mi pierna necesitaba un poco de descanso. Vamos, hay más cosas que hacer.

Karras salió del agujero, trepando por la cuerda que había dejado atada a uno de los árboles, y caminó en zancadas hasta alcanzar al muchacho. En un sólo y ágil movimiento asió su pantalón por la cinturilla y tiró de el hasta que resbalo hacia los tobillos. Observó el muñón, ignorando al pequeño demonio del la culpa que roía su estomago. Se le daba bien ignorar cosas, era muy ducho en ello.

—¿Por qué tienes vendada la pierna?

Su amigo le atizó con el cayado en las costillas, y se agachó haciendo equilibrio sobre su pierna buena para recoger la prenda y volver a cubrirse con ella. Parecía bastante molesto con todo aquello, además de sudado y cansado. A Karras no le pasó inadvertido el hematoma que Valiant tenía en la cadera, algunas marcas más por las piernas y los surcos oscuros bajo los parpados inferiores, semejantes a pequeñas manchas de hollín. Estaba dando más de sí de lo que podía y eso le enfurecía hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

—No es asunto tuyo, pero ya que te interesa tanto, tenía quemaduras por el roce de las correas.

—Así no vas a poder correr ni un poco.

—La sierpe es más rápida, ¿recuerdas?

Karras perdió la paciencia y su puño golpeó el tronco de un árbol cercano. La corteza crujió bajo la fuerza de sus nudillos, y una lluvia de pequeñas hojas revoloteó alrededor de ellos. El chico contemplaba su puño con los ojos muy abiertos, no estaba seguro si lo que veía en el fondo de su pupila era asombro, miedo, o los dos. Levantó la mano, notando antes de mirarla que no le dolía. Estaba gris, completamente gris. La abrió y la cerró, sin reconocerla como suya. Las uñas estaban totalmente negras.  
Valiant le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar de vuelta a las ruinas.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

 

Karras contemplaba el cielo, observando como se iba oscureciendo. Las primeras estrellas empezaban a tratar de surgir, titilando opacadas por la la luz del Sol, cada vez más escasa. Valiant masticaba una de las patas del conejo que había cazado, lamiendo la grasa que se le escurría por los dedos, sin dejar de vigilar el horizonte, al acecho de cualquier movimiento entre las sombras. Había insistido en dejarle la mayor parte del animal a él, porque era quien había realizado el trabajo más duro y pesado. No sabía cómo decirle que la carne no le sabía a nada y que no tenía ni un poco de hambre. Pero la sed… le ardía en la garganta como una pequeña brasa que el agua no era capaz de apagar.

El veneno de la mordedura se extendía más rápido de lo que Valiant pensaba. Karras sólo podía esperar que cuando llegase el final, la cordura volviera a su mente y le abandonara para ponerse a salvo. Y si no era así, que al menos tuviese el tiempo justo para clavarle el puñal que le había dado, en el corazón, de esa forma, se aseguraría de terminar con su vida para siempre, y así estaría a salvo. Cazar a la sierpe, si es que era posible, no iba a salvarle, estaba seguro de ello. Los daños eran ya muy grandes y la magia nunca se dejaba dominar por la gente común. Los dioses, escondidos en su castillo en lo más profundo de la niebla, les miraban y se reían, siempre se reían. Estaba seguro, y por eso nunca rezaba, ni hacía sacrificios.  
Unos aleteos y graznidos les alertaron de la huida de una bandada de pájaros. El chico se tensó, en guardia. Karras se incorporó y oteó el terreno.

—Ha sido un zorro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo he… porque lo he visto.

No quiso mirarle a la cara, podía imaginarse el horror en sus ojos. Afuera, la oscuridad reinaba con suficiente fuerza para que un humano corriente se moviera desorientado. Ver a una criatura, que ya de día costaba localizar con tanta facilidad, no era una buena señal. Sus sentidos empezaban a acostumbrarse a su nueva situación, en poco tiempo sería capaz de escuchar el latido de un roedor a una distancia de varios kilómetros. El pensamiento le provocó una desagradable sensación en la espalda, en otro momento pudo haber sido un escalofrío, pero ahora no era más que el eco de un hormigueo.

—Estoy seguro de que caerá pronto, he usado todo lo que sabemos en su contra. Tiene que funcionar.

—Lo que sabemos no es mucho.

El muchacho le dirigió otra de aquellas miradas frías y afiladas como el acero, y Karras la evadió con pericia, centrando toda su atención en la espesura de la oscuridad.

—Bastará, tiene que hacerlo. He prometido servidumbre al que nos preste auxilio en esta hora de necesidad.

Karras se levantó, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver la mueca de odio animal que se adueñó de su cara. Le pareció que sus colmillos se alargaban, apretando contra su labio inferior. Inspiró profundamente, notando más fuerte el ardor en su garganta. La furia remitió despacio, y con ella parecieron retraerse sus dientes, volviendo a la normalidad. La sed no, continuaba ahí, torturándole, tratando de mermar su voluntad. Tentándole. Tenía una deliciosa fuente para paliar su necesidad, estaba ahí a su alcance, tan solo tenía que estirar una mano y partir el cuello de su amigo. Imaginó su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, el cuello descubierto a su merced. Se mareó ante la aterradora visión, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no echar a andar hacia el frente y alejarse de allí en ese mismo instante.

—Quiero que me prometas que si no sale bien, te marcharas —volvió a insistir con voz grave, más de lo normal.

—Va a salir bien, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Prométemelo! Promete que te pondrás a salvo —bramó Karras, se echó encima de Valiant y apresó con sus manos los hombros del chico, apretando más de la cuenta.  
La pupila de su amigo se dilató, pero no habló con miedo en la voz.

—Está bien, si no da resultado volveré a casa.

No lo había prometido, pero decidió que aquello era suficiente. Hacerle admitir que las cosas podían salir mal era un gran paso. Aquello sembraría la semilla de la duda, que esperaba que fuera cosechada en el momento adecuado. Si por su culpa Valiant era arrastrado con él a la niebla, no tendría el valor de escupir a la diosa de la muerte en su cara de cuervo.

Otra bandada de aves alzó el vuelo, pero estaba vez no era un zorro lo que las había hecho huir. Se escuchó el crepitar de las cuerdas, y el chico se alzó sobre su bastón como un resorte, moviéndose más rápido de lo que Karras había creído posible, soltándose de su agarre para asomarse al agujero que el otro había escavado. Las enredaderas y hojas se cerraban dentro del hoyo, manteniendo en su interior un bulto. Una forma blanca destacaba entre todo. Valiant golpeó con el palo en la red, haciéndola girar. Una calavera blanca les sonrió y el muchacho gritó con jubilo, hasta que esta cayó al fondo del agujero, suelta y muerta. Una calavera humana normal, no la calavera colmilluda que era la parte superior de la sierpe.

Karras lo intuyó. Empujó a Valiant hacia el agujero un instante antes de que un destello rojo cruzase entre ellos. La sierpe se detuvo a unos metros, con su lengua rosácea silbando entre los colmillos de la calavera. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella cacería. Karras notó que estaba muy interesada en él, pero más aún en el bulto que formaba su amigo sobre el suelo. Si, aquella era su segunda presa.

—Pero que hija de perra más lista…

La sierpe se lanzó contra él, buscando su yugular. En el último momento consiguió interponer el antebrazo. La bestia clavó sus colmillos, inyectando más veneno en su sangre. Siseó de dolor mientras la sensación de tener hielo en las venas se extendía desde la nueva herida. El brazo que le quedaba libre era el que estaba corrompido. Pensó en la fuerza que había demostrado tener en él y se preguntó cuanto podría apretar. Su mano se cernió sobre el cuello de la criatura y en cuanto las yemas de los dedos rozaron las escamas de la sierpe, el miembro cayó inerte. Por mucho que trató de levantarlo, no se movía. Ya no respondía a sus deseos, no era suyo. Pertenecía a la criatura y jamás dañaría a su maestro.

—¡Karras!

La voz de Valiant le llegó amortiguada por el aturdimiento que el veneno le estaba provocando. Trató de gritarle que corriera, pero no entraba suficiente aire en sus pulmones y la bestia apretaba cada vez más. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, con todo el peso de la sierpe contra su cuerpo, exprimiendo aun más su pecho. La calavera se cernió sobre él con burla, parecía esperar una reverencia con la cabeza. Una pleitesía ante su presencia. La criatura estaba eufórica, la adrenalina de la caza la espoleaba de sobre manera.

—¡Karras! ¡Sujetala!

Con un esfuerzo colosal, rodeó a la criatura con sus piernas, apretando con toda la fuerza de sus muslos. La lucha de la criatura y sus dolorosos mordiscos en represalia, sólo le impelieron a apretar cada vez más y más. Creyó escuchar un crujido y la idea de romperle la columna a la bestia le dio fuerzas. Su meta ya no era matarla, quería dejarla inútil. Valiant sería más rápido aun sin una pierna, que una serpiente que no puede deslizarse.

El brazo que le separaba de la criatura empezó a debilitarse. Notaba un hormigueo por sus músculos que iba haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que el veneno lo había contaminado casi por completo. Pronto se unió a su gemelo, cayendo sobre su pecho como una pieza de plomo. La sierpe siseó triunfante y se cernió sobre su cuello. Esta vez el mordisco fue como la abrasadora lengua del fuego.

La bestia se separó de él con brusquedad, parecía confusa e inestable. Karras no comprendió porqué, hasta que giró y pudo ver la empuñadura sobresaliendo de su nuca. Mientras Valiant se afanaba por recuperar el cuchillo y rematarla, sintió un dolor en el pecho que bien podría haber sido su corazón estallando en mil pedazos. Sonrió mientras la oscuridad le engullía.  
Estaba dispuesto a abrazar la niebla. Todo se había acabado.

 

 

Caían gotas sobre su rostro. ¿Lluvia? No, el único olor a humedad provenía del agua putrefacta del pantano. También olía la tierra removida, el sudor y lo más llamativo para él. El aroma de la sangre. Su lengua se movió sobre los colmillos, ávida. Sus ojos rojos y de pupila dorada, sesgada como la de una serpiente, se abrieron. Sobre él se encontraba un humano, podía oír su corazón latiendo, impulsado la vida por sus venas. «Comida» fue la palabra que invadió su mente. Fresca y crujiente comida con la que calmar el voraz apetito que azotaba su estomago.

El chico le miró, pudo oler su miedo, dulce e intenso. Levantó un cuchillo, aun empapado de sangre, apuntando contra su pecho. Le apartó con un golpe rápido y duro. La espalda del muchacho rebotó contra el suelo y el cuchillo salió disparado. Rugió, observando con satisfacción como el humano temblaba en respuesta, se lanzó sobre él, gruñendo cuando una pierna le golpeó en el pecho. Tiró de ella, apartándola de su camino.

—¡Karras!

Los chillidos del chico eran tan molestos como inteligibles para él. Su mente era la de una bestia hambrienta, sin más objetivo que la de alimentarse. En algún punto de ella había una cadena, que de no haber sido rota, habría unido su voluntad a la de su maestro. Pero la sierpe estaba muerta y él era un perro de presa sin ordenes que acatar. Vagaría sin rumbo, matando y alimentándose hasta que la niebla le reclamase entre sus brazos. Ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Sus colmillos se apretaron contra el cuello del muchacho, su lengua buscando la ansiada vena, saboreando la húmeda piel. El humano se debatía entre sus brazos, con los que le apretaba sin misericordia, manteniendo al chico inmovilizado. Uno de sus colmillos rasgó la piel y el sabor de una gota de sangre llenó su lengua. Abrió la mandíbula como una serpiente dispuesto a degustar la primera comida de su nueva existencia.

No llegó a hacerlo. El cielo palpitó, las ruinas temblaron y una miasma verde se extendió desde el derruido edificio, envolviendo todo el pantano en un manto verde. La criatura que había sido conocida como Karras, aulló. Su piel empezó a escocer como si estuviera ardiendo, y un dolor blanco estalló en su cabeza. Soltó a su presa para volver a gritar y revolcarse por la tierra, tratando de huir del dolor que le invadía las entrañas. Era como si un gigantesco puño lo tuviera entre sus dedos, apretando sus costillas, atosigando sus pulmones mientras la espalda soportaba una cantidad ingente de peso. Se dobló de manera imposible, los huesos se quejaron con un sonido horrible, estaba a punto de partirse por la mitad. Nunca había experimentado semejante dolor. Los músculos cedieron y quedó tendido boca arriba, inerte. El chico se arrastró hasta él, cuchillo en mano. Un tamborileo golpeaba sus tímpanos mientras miraba confuso la escena. El muchacho alzó el cuchillo. Le miró a la cara, sus facciones iluminadas por la luz de la luna, los ojos bien abiertos, mojados y aterrados. El cuchillo bajó, el tamborileo era su corazón, que volvía a latir.

—Valiant...

Alrededor, la miasma se desvaneció, llevándose con ella los restos de la niebla, sellando las grietas por las que llevaba años filtrándose. Las criaturas que habían salido de ellas no eran más que un rastro de cenizas, consumidas por la magia de los nigromantes que había alimentado las lineas de energía que unían los antiguos templos y capillas. La gran brecha se había cerrado y él eco había causado un efecto en cadena.

 

Valiant observaba una de las paredes del templo, iluminada con incomprensibles y brillantes símbolos verdes, que parecían bailar y cambiar de forma. Murmuraba algo por lo bajo y una arruga se formaba en su frente. Uno de sus dedos recorría suavemente las líneas que se habían dibujado sobre la viejas piedras.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un mapa.

Karras volvió a mirar la pared, pero para él seguía siendo tan inescrutable como al principio. A pesar de que la magia le había devuelto el dominio de si mismo, seguía sin confiar en ella. Además… se miró sus manos grises, sus uñas negras y largas como garras… no, realmente no creía que se pudiera confiar en ella. No aún. No entendía que es lo que había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; había muerto y algo le había devuelto a la vida.

—¿Para qué es el mapa? —interpeló bajo la suave luz verde que emitían las líneas y las formas.

Era inmenso y abarcaba una totalidad de kilómetros que solo se podía cuantificar en meses y más meses de viaje. Quizás inclusive un año. Sería un camino arduo y duro de recorrer para cualquiera que se atreviese a ello.

Volvió a repetir la pregunta puesto que Valiant no parecía haberle escuchado.

—Para que sepa a dónde tengo que ir.

—¿Ir? Tú lo que tienes que hacer es volver a casa.

—Hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? —Le interrumpió su amigo, el tono de su voz no daba lugar a disputas—. Tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

Karras apretó los dientes y reprimió el rugido que trataba de salir de su garganta. Tenía una mente humana, pero su cuerpo y sus instintos no lo eran. Tenía que mantener el control sobre si mismo y recordar que ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para partir todos los huesos del cuerpo de un ser humano.

—Iré contigo. No dejaré que te metas de cabeza en una trampa.

Valiant tomó su mano, envolviéndola con la suya con sumo cuidado. Tenían por delante un viaje largo y peligroso, pero las bestias iban a tener que esforzarse mucho si querían pasar por encima suya. Ya había sido peligroso antes, pero ahora… tenía mucho tiempo para practicar y convertirse en un guerrero impresionante.

El escudo de Valiant.


End file.
